


Goodnight Moon

by CharStefani



Category: Apollo Rossdale - Fandom, Gwen Stefani - Fandom, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharStefani/pseuds/CharStefani
Summary: Blake babysits Apollo and later Gwen and Blake read him a story.





	Goodnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I am back, I had a surgery and didn't feel like writing so I took some time away. I am back now and working on a schedule. I want to post at least once week, maybe twice if I have time. 
> 
> I hope you will still read my stories.

One afternoon Blake was babysitting Apollo, while Gwen had a court appotiment. They were playing with his toy cars and trucks, with 'Lion King' playing in the background on the TV. Kingston and Zuma were away camping with thier uncle Todd and Aunt Jen and their kids for the weekend. 

"Blakee I wanna play horsey and cowboy," Apollo squealed.   
Blake got on all fours, while Apollo put on his cowboy hat and climbed on top of Blake and Blake crawled around the living room pretending to be Apollo's horse. 

"Yeee--hawww," Apollo screamed. 

After about an hour of playing and close to Apollo's naptime Blake and Apollo settled down on the couch and he put on another movie, this time he put on Ice age. Blake had Apollo wrapped safley in his arms, while Apollo played with his ears. 

Gwen walked in the house, and kicked off her heels. It was unusally quiet and it surprised her dinner wasn't cooking yet. She walked into the living room and a big cheshire smile appeared on her face, she saw Blake and Apollo sleeping together on the couch, she looked around the living room and saw trucks, cars and Apollo's cowboy hat scattered all over. 

She snapped a few pictures and videos and took a Instgram picture with the caption. 

'My Boys <3 gx' 

She didn't have the heart to wake them up and it was getting late to make dinner so she decided to order some Pizza and wings for Blake and Apollo and some pasta for herself. 

After ordering dinner, Gwen took the advantage and dissapeared into her office, to do catch up on some work. she sat down in her black and white sleek office and looked at the pictures on her shiny black desk. three pictures of her boys and a couple pictures of Blake. A few pictures of them as a family and a couple pictures of them two alone. She smiled as she remembers each day the pictures were taken.

Gwen managed to send in some design ideas for her LAMB collection and went over the terms and agreement paperwork for the second season of Kuu Kuu Harajuku premiering later in the summer. 

A sudden but soft knock was heard and when she opened the door, it was Blake holding a wild Apollo reaching for his mama, "My baby, did you have fun with Blakee?" Gwen asked as she took Apollo into her arms. 

"Blakee play horsey and cowboy," Apollo said. 

"Wow that I bet that was fun, I wish i could have played." Gwen replied. 

"Maybe You and I could play tonight and you should ride a cowboy instread," Blake whispered in her ear.

Gwen smirked and leaned over to Blake, "Better lasso it up because we can't tonight," she said as she walked past him. "I ordered dinner and it should be here soon, I'm giving him a bath" Gwen said. 

Blake turned her around and took Apollo from her arms. "I'll do it, you need to relax" Blake said taking Apollo from Gwen. 

Gwen gave him a thankful kiss and headed to the kitchen to prepare the dishes for dinner, she decided to make some homemade chocolate chip coookies for dessert, Once the cookies were in the oven. The doorbell rang. 

"I got it," she yelled up to Blake. 

Gwen answered the door and paid for their food, she carried the food into the kitchen and began to serve everyone. 

"Apollo is all nice and clean," Blake said as he walked into the kitchen sitting Apollo in his booster seat. 

"I ordered some Pizza and Wings, you can have some of my Pasta too, I also have fresh cookies baking." Gwen said as she gave Blake's plate to him. She cut some food up for Apollo and set it in front of him. Gwen was last to sit down, the family said grace and they began to eat. 

"So how did court go?" Blake asked. 

"It went well overall, Gavin is so behind in paying child support and if he doesn't cough it up, he could serve jailtime." Gwen replied. 

"Why can't he support his kids? it's not like he is struggling?" Blake asked. 

"You know how he is, he would rather pay for the hookers and whores everynight. The boys come last to him, it pisses me off." Gwen said. 

"Don't worry sunshine, they have me. They'll always have me," Blake said as he took her free hand. 

"Thanks Blake, they all look up to you. Espeically King, I think he is turning into you which is great and scary at the same time," Gwen teased. 

Blake pouted his lips pretending he was insulted and Gwen giggled and gave him a quick peck, she got up and cleaned the dinner dishes and pulled the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. 

"How about we eat these upstairs and read Apollo a story?" Gwen said placing a few cookies on a plate. 

Blake gave her a kiss and brought Apollo upstairs, Gwen grabed three glassees of milk to go with their cookies, once she returned she found Blake and Apollo waiting for her. "What Story are we reading?" Gwen asked as she joined her two boys. 

"Goodnight moon...again," Blake sighed. 

Gwen giggled and brought Apollo to her lap, she gave him a cookie and helped him drink some milk, Blake wrapped Gwen in his arms and began reading the story. 

"In the great green room There was a telephone And a red balloon And a picture of- The cow jumping over the moon And there were three little bears sitting on chairs And two little kittens And a pair of mittens And a little toy house And a young mouse And a comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush And a quiet old lady who was whispering “hush” Goodnight room"

Blake felt Apollo climb into his lap, to get a better view of the book. When he was situated. he continued reading. 

"Goodnight moon Goodnight cow jumping over the moon Goodnight light And the red balloon Goodnight bears Goodnight chairs Goodnight kittens And goodnight mittens   
Goodnight clocks And goodnight socks Goodnight little house And goodnight mouse Goodnight comb And goodnight brush"

"Moo Moo Cow," Apollo giggled spilling crumbs everywhere. 

"Right Baby, remember Blakee took us to see cows at the farm?" Gwen asked. 

"I wanna go see Moo Moo Cow," Apollo said as his face lit up at Gwen mentioning the farm.

"Baby the Moo Moo Cow is sleeping at her house and if you wake her up, Moo Moo Cow mommy will be upset," Gwen said.

"Okay Mommy," Apollo said and sat back down in Blake's lap, Blake finished the book

"Goodnight nobody Goodnight mush And goodnight to the old lady whispering “hush” Goodnight stars Goodnight air Good night noises everywhere" Blake closed the book and placed a sleepy Apollo in between him and Gwen. 

"Goodnight baby," Gwen said sweeping the curls out of face. 

"Goodnight Mommy," Apollo whispered. 

"Goodnight Apollo," Blake said.

"Goodnight Blakee," Apollo giggled.

"And goodnight moon," They all said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> PS...
> 
> I noticed that something happened my recent story. "My baby is not a baby anymore" like I posted the entire story and it only posted half of it. Like There was so much more to that story and I was wondering if I should just leave it. Or delete it and re-post it. Does anyone know what may have happened?? I'm still fairly new to this site.


End file.
